pandorastowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Aios
Aios is a polytheistic religion which the people of Elyria are followers of. The people who believe in Aios are forbidden to eat meat. The Harvest Festival, which was held in Helycon to commemorate the king's 50 years of rule, was a time when people came from all over Elyria to worship their gods. Respect and gratitude towards nature is the cornerstone of the teachings of Aios. The Twelve Laws There are six elements of Aios; Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, Metal and Light. Of each element, there is a Light side and a Dark side. Each element or law powers or weaken another law, following an intricate design. The harmony between all the elements and their counterparts is what Aios celebrates. There are twelve gods and goddesses of Aios. The six Gods govern the Light (or masculine) sides of the six elements, while the six Goddesses govern the Dark (or feminine) side of each element. Each God and Goddess has their own symbol. Each Tower in the Thirteen Towers is dedicated to a god or goddess of Aios and its element. Just inside the entrance of each Tower is a large statue of a god or goddess holding a chain. There is a symbol of an element on each statue's back, showing what the Tower's element is. The first six Towers represent the Gods and the light side of the elements, while the other six Towers represent the Goddesses and the dark side of the elements. Interactions Between the Laws (This is just speculation, this is not how it works in the game, any kind of elemental bomb will hurt any enemy the same. The only thing like this is in the Blacklight Barbican, where the floating light enemies will be stunned and heavily damaged by the Shade stone or Stygian stone, and vice-versa with the floating darkness enemies and the Light stone or Luminous stone. The laws, or elements, interact with one another, one element can hinder one, and boost another. - Here is the order in which they hinder one another: Wood---> Earth---> Water---> Fire---> Metal---> Wood (Light and Dark cancel each other out.) - Here is the order in which they boost one another: Wood---> Fire---> Earth--> Metal---> Water---> Wood (Light is powered by the light version of the other elements, and Dark is powered by the dark version of each element) - For example, if you used an inferno bomb on a metal enemy, it would damage it more. However, using an Inferno bomb on an earth enemy, it wouldn't do as much damage, possibly even healing it. (Examples are just guesses, does it actually work that way? Please check.) Vow of Aios "The Vow of Aios is a lovers' ritual, intended to display the depth of their feelings. It involves two people linking their index fingers of their right hands... It's said that a helix of light appears if their love is true..." - Elena Elena asks Aeron to make the vow to stay safe just before he leaves for the second Tower, but he leaves just before their fingers touch. He makes the Vow at various other times during the game, and in every ending except End C. Uniting the Gods Near the end of the War of Unification, the Vestra and the Elders of Aios decided that the war needed to end. They began to create thirteen masters, who would each have powers over one of the Twelve Laws. The thirteenth one, however, was going to be created from a married couple, for there must always be balance, and that Master would unite the Gods and Goddesses into a single God, bringing the war to an end. After the first twelve Masters were successfully created from twelve Vessels, the Elders and the Vestra proceeded to create the Thirteenth Master in what was known as Experiment Zero. However, mid-way through the Experiment they discovered that it was unbalanced, forcing them to abort the ritual. The Vestra sealed away the Twelve Masters, but the woman who sacrificed herself for the Experiment was lost. Category:Elyria